Una Noche Lluviosa
by SrAjam
Summary: Tras una larga y agotadora jornada de trabajo Nick y Judy al fin se podían ir a casa, pero la lluvia tenía otros planes...menos mal que Judy tiene a un magnífico zorro para refugiarse de la lluvia.
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

Eran aproximadamente las 11h de la noche, Nick y Judy habian terminado su turno de vigilancia en el distrito de TundraTown.

-Ufff, estoy que me caigo-se quejó la coneja.

-No eres..aaaargh...la única Zanahorias-dijo Nick bostezando

Cuando salieron de la comisaría notaron que las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer.

-Es enserio? Ahora? No puede ser!

-Oh, no te pongas a si Zanahorias...es solo un poco de lluvia

-Nick, mi piso esta a más de 3km de aqui...y el metro ya ha cerrado...la unica manera es que me vaya andando.-dijo Judy con tristeza-...y es mejor que me vaya yendo.

Nick observaba a la coneja avanzar por la calle iluminada por las pocas farolas que estaban encendidas.

-Zanahorias! Espera!

Judy levantó las orejas al oir al zorro

-Que quieres Zorro Torpe?-dijo algo molesta.

-Oye por qué la tomas conmigo ahora?

-Ay...lo siento, esque estoy...

Nick la calmó al posar su pata en el hombro mojado de la coneja.

-Que te parece si hoy te quedas a dormir en mi piso?...Vivo dos calles mas abajo.

Judy se sonrojó ante la propuesta del zorro, sus orejas se cayeron de la verguenza y empezó a temblar.

-Que?!...yo...pero-dijo Judy intentando articular las palabras que salian de su boca.

-Shhhhh-le calló Nick con el dedo-creo que no podre dormir pensando que mi amiga esta caminando por las calles lluviosas ella solita.

-Nick...no hace falta...en serio...

-Zanahorias...Por Favor-dijo el zorro mirando a los grandes ojos morados de la coneja.

-Mmm...esta bien, pero solo por esta noche.

-Hmm-sonrió Nick victorioso.

El zorro cogió a la coneja en sus brazos y se dispuso a llevarla a su piso.

-Nick? Quete crees que estas haciendo?

-No lo ves? Te ahorro fuerzas

-Puedo caminar sabes...

-Dijiste que estabas cansada, y no quiero que...

-Nicholas Wilde, BAJAME AHORA MISMO!

-Esta bien, esta bien

Los dos se fueron andando hasta el apartamento de Nick, bajo la lluvia y sin paraguas.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

El zorro y la coneja al fin llegaron al apartamento del Nick. Allí el zorro dejó las llaves en un cuenco al lado de la puerta y se volteó para ver a Judy tirada en el suelo.

-Judy!-se arrodilló a su lado.

-Argh...Nick?

-Que pasó?

-No lo se, me he mareado y...

De nuevo el zorro la cogió en sus brazos para llevarla al baño a que se cambiase. Pero esta vez en vez de protestar Judy se abrazo al pelaje naranja de Nick.

-Lo siento-dijo triste-te deberia haber hecho caso desde el principio...

-Da igual, ahora quitate esta ropa mojada, ahora te traigo una camisa que, espero que te valga.

-Vale-asintió la coneja.

 **15 min después...**

Judy salió del baño seca y llevando una camisa verde con estampado floral.

Y Nick, bueno Nick solo llevaba unos shorts negros que hicierom sonrojar a Judy.

-Te gusta lo que ves Cola de Algodón?

-Callate-dijo molesta mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-Ohh, te pones tan mona cuando te enfa...Auch!

-No me llames mona...

Nick la echo un vistazo, ese pelaje gris tan suave que ella tenia, esos grandes ojos morados...

-La camisa te queda bien, muy bien-hizo un hueco en la cama para ella.

-Me queda un poco grande, pero me gusta así.-dijo la coneja al meterse entre las sábanas con el zorro.

-...Y si te digo que te ves hermosa?-le sonrió Nick.

-Ehm...bueno...Gracias-dijo Judy mientras sus mejillas se iban poniendo más y más rojas.

Entonces Nick pilló por sorpresa a Judy, la abrazo junto a él, le besó en la frente y la susurro:

-Dulces sueños Agente Hopps

Tras esto Nick se volteó y le dió la espalda a Judy.

-Estupido Zorro-pensó una sonrojada coneja.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

 **3:27 a.m**

A esta hora Judy estaba disfrutando de un placentero sueño y Nick...simplemente la observaba fijamente con sus verdes ojos.

Los zorros son nocturnos, asi que él habia desarrollado la capacidad para dormir tanto por la noche como por el dia. Podria estar descansando tras un dia agotador de trabajo, pero prefirió mantener su mirada fija en la coneja, y cada vez acercandose a ella más y más, hasta que sus narices chocaron.

Él tuvo suerte, Judy era de sueño profundo, y por eso se dió la libertar de jugar un poco con ella...

El zorro le agarró por la cintura con una mano y le arrastró hacia el, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen pegados. La coneja, inconsciente de sus actos, apoyo las patas en el pecho de Nick y se acurrucó a él.

Nick, jugetón, fue bajando y bajando más la mano, hasta llegar a la esponjosa cola de la coneja. A el zorro no se lo ocurrió mejor idea que masajearla.

-Nnghh-gimió ligeramente Judy

Nick solo pudo sonreír ante las reacciones de Judy, pero la coneja obtuvo su venganza cuando abrazó la cola de Nick, la cual era muy sensible.

-Argh...Judy...por favor...me muero-se quejaba el zorro.

Pasados unos segundos Judy soltó su cola, lo cual fue un gran alivio para Nick.

-Te vas a enterar...-dijó Nick mientras le hacia cosquillas.

Judy se revolvia, intentando evitar las manos del zorro.

-Eres adorable...-besó su frente.

Tras esto Nick se volvió a acurrucar con la coneja, para así intentar conciliar el sueño.

 **4:13 a.m**

Nick seguía despierto, y se aburría, miró a su coneja y se le encendió la bombilla. Con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios la separó un poco de el y empezo a jugar con sus orejas.

Las masajeaba de arriba abajo, lo cual hacia que a veces Judy casi se despertase.

Despues el zorro las sopló suavemente, pero paró al ver que la expresión de Judy era horrorifica.

-Ohhhhh, no temas conejita-le susurro-acercate-dijo agarrandola y arrastrandola hacia él.

Tras esto Nick no pudo evitar "probar" las orejas de Judy, él sabia que no debia pero no se pudo resistir a dar pequeños bocados en sus largas orejas, despues pasó a chuparlas con su larga lengua y por último a besarlas.

-Ahhhhhh-gimió más fuerte Judy

Nick rió al saber que a ella le encantaba que jugase con sus orejas, pero su expresión cambió al ver a Judy a punto de despertarse.

-Mierda, Mierda, Mierda...-pensó el zorro

-Nggg...nick?, Que haces?-pregunto confusa Judy.

-Nada, solo observaba a mi trabajadora y adorable compañera.

-Me estabas lamiendo las orejas?!-preguntó Judy al tocarselas y darse cuenta de que estaban húmedas.

-Si...-contestó Nick acercandose a ella-...y no puedes negar que no te gustó-le sonrió.

-Yo...ehm...Buenas Noches!-dijo Judy colorada.

-Buenas Noches a ti tambien Pelusa-dijo besando levemente su oreja.

 **CONTINUARA...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

La pareja tenía todo el día libre asi que Nick se levanto bastante mas tarde de lo habitual lo raro fue cuando, al levantarse, vio que la coneja todavia seguia en la cama.

-Z...Zanahorias? Eres tu?-pregunto algo preocupado.

-Aaaaarggg, Niiiiiick-se quejó la coneja.

Nick destapó la manta que cubria a Judy y descubrio a una conejita...enferma.

-Vaya...parece que alguien se ha resfiado...-dijo con tono sarcastico el zorro.

-Soy estupida...deberia haber dejado que me llevas en brazos-se entristeció.

-No digas eso...no es tu culpa-intentó consolarla el zorro

-Pero es la verdad...yo fui...egoista...y te grité...lo siento Nick-dijó Judy sollozando.

-Ohhhh, conejos, taaaan sentimentales-dijo Nick antes de abrazarla.

-Bueno...lo mejor es que me vaya y...-dijo Judy mientras hacia el intento de levantarse de la cama.

-Ey, ey, ey! Adonde crees q vas Zanahorias?-dijo el zorro a la vez que la arrastraba hacia él y la inmobilizaba en us brazos.

-Nick...no quiero...ser una molestia...para ti-dijo Judy sonrojada

-Por supuesto que no eres una molestia, Judy, por favor...dejame cuidarte.

-Estas...seguro?

-Claro que si-dijo antes de besar a la coneja en la mejilla.

-Esta bien...me quedo-cedió la coneja

Nick soltó a su coneja y suavemente paso sus manos por su cuerpo, generando que Judy se quejase.

Nick le sonrió y ella se sonrojó.

-Tranquila, no me voy a separar de ti hasta que te recuperes-le susurro al oido.

Nick se dirigia hacia la cocina, pero de repente la coneja tiró de la cola de Nick hacia ella y le besó.

-Gracias-dijo Judy juntando sus narices.

-Coneja astuta

-Zorro tonto

Ahora si que Nick se dirigía a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a su coneja.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Judy estaba todavia tumbada en la cama, no se podia mover, odiaba como se sentia, pero al menos Nick estaba a su lado para ella.

Al rato Nick salió de la cocina y dejo un bol de cereales en la mesilla del salón.

-Vienes a desayunar Pelusa?

-Ayudame...por favor

Nick la cargó en sus brazos yella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Estas ardiendo!-dijo Nick algo preocupado.

-Hmmmm...-se quejó la coneja

Nick le tumbó en el sofá y le puso el termómetro.

Al cabo de un rato el termómetro pitó... _*biip* *biip*_

La cara de Nick se pusó blanca cuando miro el resultado...

-Y bien?-se preocupó.

-Zanahorias, ehm...necesito que... _*glups*_...te quites la camisa-le pidió timidamente Nick.

-Que?! Por Qué?!-se altero la coneja.

-Judy...-le calmó-tienes 40 de fiebre...no quiero que empeores...confia en mi...por favor.

Judy miro a Nick, el cual tenia una cara de suplica a la cual no se podia resistir.

-Esta bien...si tanto quieres que me desnude para ti...le sonrió pícara la coneja.

-Zanahorias Por Favor! Esas cosas no! Quiero que te pongas bien-dijo bajando el tono.

Nick ayudó a Judy a quitarse la camisa verde que el zorro le habia prestado.

El resultado: La coneja sonrojada y desnuda en el sofa de su zorro, todo esto mientras Nick observaba su cuerpo.

Nick se sentó de manera que la coneja quedaba encima suya.

Nick cogió el bol de cereales y empezó a alimentar a la coneja.

-Nick...creo que puedo sola...

-Que pasó la ultima vez que no me hiciste caso?

-Grrrr...esta bien-gruño Judy.

 **5 minutos después**

Judy ya habia terminado, Nick se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Judy echo un vistazo a la parte de atras de su zorro.

-Se ve tan sexy...-pensó Judy al ver la esponjosa cola del zorro-Mmhhhh.

Judy se incorporó y se puso a ver la tele.

Mientras por otro lado el zorro se vestía.

-A donde vas?-pregunto trite Judy

-Necesito comprar algo...ohhh...no me pongas esa carita...vuelvo enseguida-dijo Nick acariciando su mejilla.

-Vuelve pronto por favor...te necesito a mi lado.

Nick solo la besó en la frente y salió por la puerta.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Judy no paraba de dar vueltas al sofá, impaciente, ella necesitaba a Nick, no podia parar de pensar en su zorro abrazandola, protegiendola y cuidandola...

 _*click*..._ sonó la puerta y aparecio un zorro de pelaje naranja cargando un par de bolsas.

-Me has echado de menos Pelusa?-le echó una mirada que le volvían loca.

-Un poco...-respondió nerviosa Judy.

-Bueno ponte cómoda, que voy a preparar la comida.

-Que has comprado?-pregunto con curiosidad la coneja.

-Los ingredientes, de la sopa que voy a preparar. Es una vieja receta de mi familia-dijo a la vez que sacaba las cosas de la bolsa.

-Suena delicioso-se relamió Judy

-Ahora descansa, enseguida estoy contigo.

La coneja se dejó caer en el sofá y abrazo a un cojín con fuerza, Nick ya estaba a su lado.

 **30 minutos más tarde**

-Que aproveche!-dijo el zorro-abre la boquita...

-Nick!...no soy un bebe!

-Hmm...bueno supongo que ya lo puedes hacer tú-dijo dejando la sopa en la mesa y levantándose del sofá.

-Espera! No te vayas!...lo siento...no deberia haber gritado-dijo Judy avergonzada.

-Lo sabia-dijo Nick victorioso-No puedes vivir sin mí.

-Grrrr...callate y dame la sopa zorro tonto.

-Como se dice?

-...Por favor?-dijó Judy poniendo ojos de cachorro.

Judy se llevó la primero cucharada a la boca...

-Que tal está?

-Deliciosa...

-Me alegró de que te guste... _*chu*_

 **10 minutos más tarde**

Los dos ya habian terminado y estaban echadoa en el sofá, uno a cada lado.

De repente al zorro se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea para "asustar" a su conejita. Nick cogió el mando y puso una película de terror. Lo cual extrañó bastante a Judy.

Pasados unos minutos de la pelicula, hubo una escena que aterró a Judy.

-Ahhhhhhh!-chilló mientras abrazaba al cojín y se tapaba la cara con las orejas.

-Zanahorias, tranquila, es solo una película...

-Lo hiciste aposta verdad?

-El que?

-Pusiste esta peli para que me asustase...

-Bueno, si, pero mi plan falló cuando abrazaste a este cojín en vez de a mí.

-Ohhh, mi zorro solo queria un abrazo...solo tenias que pedirlo-dijo acurrucandose junto a el.

-El plan B nunca falla-pensó el zorro.

 **21:08 p.m**

-Bueno creo que es hora de cenar, te apeteze pizza?-preguntó el zorro.

-Ahora que lo dices...Si!, me encantaría.

-Bueno pues...-se miró el reloj.

 _*toc* *toc*_

-Quien es?-preguntó Judy.

-La cena-sonrió Nick.

 **5 min más tarde**

-Ow Nick...mi preferida... _*chu*_ -le besó en la mejilla.

-Por supuesto...no te voy a dar menos-dijo besandola en la mejilla con cariño.

 **CONTINURA...**


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Después de la cena el zorro cargó en sus brazos a una somnolienta Judy, la cual parecia estar mejor.

-Parece que mis metodos funcionan...ya estas bastane mejor.

-Y todo gracias a ti mi zorro guapo-dijo Judy besándolo en el cuello.

-Y supongo que querras que duerma a tu lado...verdad?-dijo Nick dejando a la coneja en la cama.

Judy agarró a Nick del cuello y le tiró a la cama.

-Judy?

-Shhhhhh-dijo la coneja acomodandose encima de su pecho-no te muevas.

Nick abrazó a Judy de la cintura y la besó en la frente, lo cual hizo que sus orejas se cayesen hacia atrás.

-Nick...

-Si, Zanahorias?

-Quiero sentir tu cuerpo...-dijo toda roja.

-Vaya, asi que ahora eres tu quien quire que me desnude...-dijo mientras intentaba esconder su sonrojo.

-Solo hazlo...por favor-le suplicó

-Esta bien Pelusa, me quitare la camiseta si eso te hace feliz

Los dos yacian en la cama, Judy en ropa interior y Nick con el pecho descubierto, Judy empezó a olisquear el pelaje naranja de Nick.

-Ahh...Que haces?-pregunto a la vez que gemía.

-Sabía que te gustaria...-sonrió

La coneja siguió olfateando el pecho de Nick, subiendo hasta el cuello, hasta su nariz y ahí sus labios se juntaron en un cálido beso.

Nick irrumpió el beso y se posiciono encina de Judy, empezó tambien a olfatearla con su largo hocico, lo cual hizo mas efecto en Judy que en el.

-Niiiiiick-gimió ella

El la calló con un beso, los dos se acurrucaron juntos y volvieron a juntar sus labios, pero un fuerte sentimiento de cansancio pudo con la conejita, haciendo que se quedase dormida en los brazos del zorro.

-Oh mi Dulce Zanahorias...-lamió sus mejillas-...Buenas Noches...-le abrazó con fuerza.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Judy se despertó cuando los rayos de sol atravesaron la ventana del cuarto de Nick, pero él no estaba allí.

-Nnngg...nick? Nick? NICK?-se alarmó la coneja al no poder abrazar a nadie.

Empezó a revisar la habitación y nada. No habia no ni rastro de su zorro. Así que se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a encontrar a Nick.

 **En la cocina...**

-Nick?

Nada

 **En el salón...**

-NICK?

Nada

 **En el baño...**

 _*toc* *toc*_

-Niiiick?

Nada

La coneja se estaba empezando a desesperar, entonces decidió volver al cuarto de Nick para vestirse.

-Es verdad...no tengo ropa, bueno cogere una camisa suya!-dijo algo emocionada

Revisando en el armario encontro una camisa azul la cual pensó que le quedaba bien.

-Esta valdrá...-dijo mientras se la ponia- _Sniiiiiif_...ahhhh-dijo mientras olisqueaba la prenda.

Ya se disponia a salir de la habitación cuando de repente una mano la agarro del tobillo y tiró de ella debajo de la cama.

-Ahhhhh!-gritó asustada Judy.

-Buenos Dias Coneja Tonta-le sonrió el zorro.

-Nicky! Como se te ocurre hacerme esto!?

-Oh vamos, no fue para tanto.-se excuso el zorro.

-Niiiick...

-Vale...entiendo que te cueste estar sin mi, pero creo que exageraste un poco.

-Argh...Anda dejame salir...

-A donde crees que vas?-dijo el zorro relamiendose y presionando su pecho contra la camisa azul que Judy se había puesto.

-Yo...eh...ahhh...Niiick...

El depredador inmovilizó a su presa y empezó a lamerle la cara. La coneja simplemente lo disfrutaba, su zorro agarrandola asi, era demasiado para ella...

Pasados unos segundos Nick fue bajando el ritmo y convirtió los lametones en besos.

-Bueno...ya vale, salgamos de aquí-se intentó arrastras el zorro.

-Que!?

-Ya me has oido, salgamos de aquí.

-Pero si...

-Que ocurre Zanahorias...Quieres que jugemos más?-dijo el zorro encerrando a la coneja en sus brazos.

-Bueno...yo...

Nick la calló con un beso apasionado y sigui moviendo sus manos por el cuerpo de la coneja.

-Coneja astuta

-Zorro sexy-rió Judy.

Unos minutos mas tarde los dos se encontraban desayunando.

-Y que te apetece hacer hoy que estas mejor?-pregunto el zorro curioso.

-Podriamos hacer un picnic...ademas...te tengo preparado una sorpresa-sonrió Judy.

-Me parece bien-acepto el zorro.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Judy ya tuvo tiempo de ir a su piso, cambiarse y preparar su parte del picnic.

La coneja cogió una cestita y metió algo de comida que tenia preparada y una cajita especial para Nick.

- _*suspiro*_ Espero que le guste...

Judy salio de su piso de camino al parque con una cesta en una mano y el móvil en la otra.

-Niick, estas ahi?

-Si, que pasa?

-Tienes el mantel?

-Claro...-dijo el zorro-...ahora mismo salgo para allá.

 _*pat* *pat* *pat*_

Se escuchaban las pisadas de Nick corriendo por los pasillos de la tienda. El zorro cogió un mantel de tela, miró al reloj y se dirigió a la caja.

-5 minutooos...-pensaba el zorro-...No voy a llegar...-corría a través de las calles de Zootopia.

Al fin llegó al parque, exhausto.

-Ufff, donde está esa Zanahoria tardona?

Nick iba a sacar el móvil pero le llamó una voz...

-Niiiiiick...

El zorro se giró y vió a su coneja con una camisa rosa y unos vaqueros azules. El solo pudo quedarse sonriendo y caminar hacia ella.

-Traes el mantel, verdad?

-Por supuesto, por quien me tomas?

-Por un astuto zorro que se dejó la etiqueta en el mantel-rió la coneja.

-Grrrr...eres demasiado astuta...

Los dos se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, extendieron el mantel y ordenaron la comida.

-Wow, si que eres una buena cocinera Pelusa-observó la cesta a rebosar de la coneja.

-Gracias zorro, tu que has traido?-pregunto desconfiada Judy.

El zorro saco una pequeña botella de vino metida en una pequeña neverita.

-Ohhh, intenta embriagarme ?

Nick le sonrió y sirvió un par de copas.

-Y tu que me has traido?

Judy saco un par de bocatas, una ensalada y unas tostadas. Nick quedó impresionado.

-Y mas te vale hacer hueco para el postre-dijo la coneja enseñandole el misterioso paquete.

 **20 minutos mas tarde**

-Vaya Zanahorias, todo estaba increible-dijo tomando un sorbo del vino.

-Gracias Nick, pero recuerda que todavia queda lo último...-rió Judy.

Nick alcanzó la caja de la conejita, y cuando vió el contenido de la caja sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Son...son par mi?

-Claro que si tontito-le sonrio el conejo.

Nick devoró la caja de arandanos en segundos lo cual sorprendió a Judy.

-Deliciosos-se relamía.

-Oh, espera-dijo Judy acercandose al rostro del zorro-tiene una mancha aqui.

Judy lamió los restos de arandano mientras que a Nick le daban escalofrios.

-Ya esta bien conejita traviesa...

-Jajajaja-se rió Judy en los brazos de Nick.

Algo mojó la cabeza del zorro, lluvia gotas de lluvia.

-Nooooo-se quejó la coneja.

-Oh, vamos Judy, podemos proseguir en tu piso...-sonrió picaro el zorro.

-Esta bien...-dijo Judy sonrojada.

La pareja recogió todo Judy llevaba la cesta y Nick doblaba el manten mientras andaban.

De repente las orejas de Nick se dispararon, empujó a Judy y tiró el mantel al aire.

-Niiick! Que se supone que...-se quitó el mantel de encima.

Judy vió al zorro, cubierto con el mantel mojado, al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras.

Un coche habia pasado y los había salpicado con un charco, pero Nick fue lo suficientemente rápido para salvar a Judy.

-No te merezco...-dijo la coneja abrazando a su zorro-...vamonos a casa.

Los dos caminaros hasta el apartamento de Judy cubiertos por el mantel...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

Judy todavia seguia abrazada a Nick desde lo de el camión, le habia gritado y el le habia salvado, se sentía fatal.

Los dos llegaron al piso de la coneja.

-Pues si que es pequeño...-dijo Nick

-Era lo unico que me podia permitir...

-Judy...-habló con calma Nick-...no estoy enfadado contigo...tranquila.

-Nick...yo...-sollozó Judy-...lo siento.

-No pasa nada Pelusa...y creo que debería cambiarme, estoy empapado.

-Oh,...es verdad, ven al baño.

El zorro dejo su ropa en el suelo y se secó un poco. Por el otro lado Judy estaba sentada al otro lado de la puerta, esperando a que saliese Nick.

 _*click*_ La puerta se abrió de golpe y Judy se cayó de espaldas.

-Zanahorias! Estas bien?-preguntó alo preocupado el zorro.

-Ehm...si...es solo que me...distraí...

-Me imagino porque será...-destacó la toalla que cubría su cadera.

Judy escaló por la toalla de Nick, haciendo que casi se cayese. Pero Nick tuvo los reflejos para agarrarla.

-Tranquila coneja...

-Ow Nicky estoy MUY tranquila...-acarició su cuello.

-Ehm...Pelusa...yo...

-Que te parece si nos relajamos en el sofá un rato y vemos una peli?-sugirió la coneja.

-Esta bien-contestó Nick-...pero como sigas provocándome así no creo que me pueda resistir mucho más...-le susurró el zorro al oido.

Al oir esto Judy solo quería decir _Tómame_ y besar apasionadamente a su zorro, pero su vergüenza lo impidió.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá, uno a cada lado, tras unos segundos Judy se dio cuenta de que el zorro la estaba observando todo este tiempo.

-Nick estás bien?...Ahhhh-chilló.

El zorro cogió a su conejita en brazos y la puso en su regazo.

-Asi mejor-dijo Nick antes de besarla en la frente. No?

-Supongo...-se sonrojó Judy.

Los dos disfrutaron de la pelicula pegados, Judy podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Nick. Poco a poco dejo de centrarse en la pelicula para empezar a besar el cuello de su zorro naranja.

El zorro pasó a la acción cuando tumbo a la coneja y la encerró con sus brazos. Judy se sentia indedefensa, controlada y sobretodo **excitada**.

El zorro empezo al besarla tal y como le gustaba a ella.

-Nick...no pares-suplicó Judy.

-No lo haré...-dijo a la vez que lamia sus labios.

-Ohhhhhh...Nick-gemia la coneja.

Los dos juntaron sus labios en un cálido beso de lujuria y placer.

Judy se estaba volviendo loca, no podia parar ahora.

La coneja rompió el beso.

-Nick, te amo-dijo con un pequeño hilo de voz antes de que el zorro le callase con otro beso.

-Yo tambien te amo Pelusa

La coneja se volvio loca al oir esas palabras, descontrolada por el extasis del momento dejó que Nick apretase sus garras contra su trasero.

-Ahhhhh...Nick-gimió toda roja Judy.

-Se que te gusta, así que cállate y disfrútalo-dijó Nick lamiendo el cuello de la coneja.

Judy ya no lo podia soportar mas...

-Nick...llevame a la cama-dijó entre jadeos Judy.

-Como se dice?-jugó Nick

-Nick por favor, no me hagas cambiar de opinión.

Nick cargó a Judy de manera que sus caderas chocasen, la conejita reclamaba los labios de Nick el cual tumbo en la cama para despuea avalanzarse sobre ella.

Judy no era la unica que no podia aguantar más, Nick tenía a la coneja inmovilizada para de seguido arrancarle la camisa que llevaba con los dientes. Nick comenzó a olisquear a Judy cuando de repente noto algo raro.

-Perfume de arandanos?

-Sé que te gusta, así que cállate y disfruta...

Nick se relamió para agarrar a Judy y encerrarla entre sus brazos.

-Mmmm...no parAHHHH!-grito Judy de placer.

El zorro estaba dando pequeñas mordidas al cuello de Judy y al parecer eso le encendia y **mucho**.

Entre gemidos Judy consiguió hacerse con el control y ponerse encima del zorro.

Esta simplemente de arrancó la camiseta y empezó a jugar con su pecho desnudo. Pero ella quería más, empezó a desabrochar los vaqueros de Nick mientras le miraba con una cara traviesa. Cuando termino, el zorro hizo lo mismo con ella pero esta vez lo hizo con mas suavidad.

Los dos estaban en ropa interior, en la cama, juntos. El zorro mirando a los púrpuras ojos de Judy empezó a desabrochar su sujetador, ella quería pararlo, pero sabía que no podría.

Mientras Nick seguía a lo suyo Judy le empezó a quitar la única prenda que cubria la intimidad del zorro con sus patas traseras.

-Ahhhhhh-gimió el zorro al ver que Judy ya había terminado con su labor, la coneja había entrelazado sus piernas al cuerpo de su zorro.

Cuando Nick terminó con la parte de arriba dirigió las patas más abajo de su cintura, para ocuparse de su última prenda. Él suavemente fue bajando la prenda por sus piernas, todo esto mirandose a los ojos.

Judy se sonrojó al sentir que sus patas tocaban el miembro del zorro, era grande, mas de lo que ella esperaba.

Por el otro lado Nick empezó a mordisquear una de las orejas del zorro a la vez que jugaba con el cuerpo de la coneja. Judy estaba gozando de lo lindo.

Con un brusco movimiento el zorro se puso encima de la coneja, preparado para entrar en ella. Judy estaba sonrojada y algo nerviosa, Nick notó que le temblaban las piernas.

-Zanahorias...pasa algo?-dijo jadeante.

-No...es que...yo nunca he...

-Mmmm...primera vez eh...-adivinó el zorro.

-Si...-se tapó la cara con las orejas.

-Ow no te preocupes Pelusa...podemos dejarlo para otro día-dijo abrazándola.

Judy sentía el cuerpo de Nick y su gran bulto pegado a ella, no quería que esto acabase así.

-No!...Te necesito sentir dentro de mi...por favor...-le suplicaba.

El zorro le besó una vez más, separaron sus labios y Nick se volvió a preparar.

-Iré despacio...no quiero hacerte daño...

Nick penetró a la coneja con suavidad, pero no pudo evitar que Judy soltase un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-Judy...estas bien?-se preocupó.

-Sigue-decía entre sollozos Judy.

El zorro gruñó antes de seguir empujando unos cuantos centímetros más adentro de la coneja.

Judy se abrazó fuerte a Nick y cruzó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, haciendo que así el zorro entrase casi por completo en ella.

-Ahhhh!-gimió al sentir el gran nudo de Nick presionando contra su entrada.

Los dos se miraron, sus respiraciones se pisaban, los ojos medió cerrados de Judy se podían sentir a través de la oscuridad de la noche. Nick besó a Judy en la mejilla antes de dar un fuerte empujón para que el nudo de Nick se deslizase dentro de Judy.

Poco a poco el dolor desapareció para la coneja, se convirtió en un placer inmenso que hacía que moviese sus caderas para que Nick llegase más adentro suya. Pasado un rato los dos aumentaron la velocidad, el zorro clavó sus garras en las caderas de Judy y empujó con más fuerza, haciendo que la conejita se estremeciese y se retorciese.

Nick besó a Judy para reprimir sus gemidos, tras un rato el zorro hizo un último esfuerzo para hundirse en ella y explotar en su interior, llenándola por completo.

Tras recuperar la respiración el zorro salió de ella y se abrazaron somnolienta y cariñosamente.

-Parece que te ha gustado Zanahorias...

-Eres irresistiblemente sexy, Estúpido Zorro

-Por eso me amas-dijo Nick acariciando a su pequeña coneja.-...A partir de ahora tu eres mia y yo soy tuyo.

Judy tocó el hocico de Nick en la oscuridad y le beso, no fue solo un beso como los tantos que hubo esa noche, este fue especial.

-Te amo Nick

-Yo tambien te amo Judy

Los dos durmieron plácidamente hasta tarde, ya que estaban cansados de tanta acción.

 **Unas Horas Después...**

Nick despertó a la coneja con un pequeño y húmedo beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos Dias Pelusa

-Nghhhh...

-Oh vamos, abre los ojos...

Judy vio a Nick abrazandola fuertemente mientras le propinaba pequeños besos en la nariz.

-Buenos dias mi Zorrito...

Los dos se besaron una vez más para sellar su amor.

 **FIN**


End file.
